I Fell In Love
by MissMannnu
Summary: Wanda gets a new body. Ian likes Wanda but he wount admit it. Kyle is trying to kill Wanda again? Wanda and Ian can be together because there's no Mel but will they be? Ian&Wanda story.


A/N, just make it clear Wanda isn't with Ian yet, and right now she is in Mel's body and only 3 ppl likes her. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1.

Wanda POV.

Tomorrow is the day. I was giving them Melanie back so she could have her life back. I wanted her to be happy. She's like sister to me.

''_You are like sister to me too'' _ Mel whispered

''_Thanks Mel'' _i said back. I was nervous about tomorrow, we should get some sleep. I was sleeping still in my hole, well, kinda. Jeb was nice to me so he let me come out of there and he brought me a mattress and a pillow, which i was very grateful for. Jeb was my only friend here, oh, and Jamie and Doc too. Jamie was the best. He knew that Mel was here and so did Jeb and Doc. Others hated me. Jamie slept here with me almost all the time but i chased him away to his own bed. I was really gonna miss Jamie.

Sometimes, Ian and Jared came to see me, they talked but i didn't talk to them, i was scared. Scared that Ian is gonna choke me again or Jared is gonna hit me again. Ian came more that Jared though. Soon i was trying to keep my eyelids open but it was hard. I was falling asleep

I woke up in the morning, not knowing what time it was. Jeb told me yesterday that he takes me to Doc. Jamie was already here with me and of course sleepong, I was gonna tell him what i was gonna do. He has right to know. I stretched and went to him. I shook him a little.

''Jamie, Jamie wake up sleepyhead, we need to talk'' i whispered to him.

''Mmn..1 more minute, Wanda'' he mumbled. I smiled and told him that it was okay. 3 Minutes passed and he rubbed his eyes. He looked at me then and smiled.

''Morning Wanda, Mel'' he said.

''Morning Jamie'' i smiled at him, but turned serious again. It was last time i was gonna see Jamie.

''Wanda? Is everything okay?'' he asked as he kneeled down infront of me.

''Uh..yeah, but we need to talk'' i said to him. He sat down and nodded for me to continue.

''So, Jamie, you see. Im gonna give Mel back to you..and Jared'' i said, looking down, as i looked up he was frowning.

''What you mean?'' he asked, i sighed.

''Doc is gonna take me out and Mel is gonna return to you and Jared. She's trapped in here. It's like prison but it's worse, much worse. You have to understand. Everything will be like it used to be to you'' i said, tears in my eyes.

''No! Wanda, you cant do that! I wont let you kill yourself! I wont let it happen! You cant, you just cant.'' he was crying now.

''Jamie, you have to understand. It's better for all of you'' i said but it was too late.

''No!'' he screamed and took off. I started crying.

''_Look what you did! You upset him!'' _Mel half-yelled, worried about Jamie.

''_He had right to know. You know that im right'' _I said. Mel didn't answer anything. Jamie hated being treated like a child, not knowing anything. Jeb came in.

''Im sorry, Wanda. You sure you want to do this?'' he asked me. I nodded and stood up. Jeb led me through corridors and tunnels. We passed some of the people. Soon, we were passing Jared, Ian, Kyle and Jamie. Jamie cried on Jared's shoulder. He hadn't noticed i was here but others gave this glares. I hate it. Looked like Jamie hadn't tell anyone yet, or they was just happy.

''Jamie, im sorry. I need to do this'' i half-whispered. His head snapped up, tears rolling down his cheeks. Tears started to rolling down my cheeks too. Jared, Ian and Kyle frowned.

''No, Wanda! You dont! Please, i need you'' Jamie cried and came to me.

''No you dont Jamie, you need her'' i whispered and hugged him. Everybody looked at us. I pulled back I nodded to Jeb and i went to him as we started to move again. I heard Jamie yell something but i didn't understand it. Some of tears was rolling down my cheeks again. We were now outside Doc's 'hospital'. I took few deep breathes.

''Umm..Jeb, i wanna do this alone, please?'' i asked him

''Sure, i understand'' he said. Jeb always understood. I hugged him and stepped inside.

''Hey doc'' i greeted him. He looked really sad. I saw a tear on his cheek.

''Hi Wanda'' he said, not looking at me.

''Doc, its okay. It will be over soon'' i whispered. I hopped on one of the cots and lied down.

''Doc? You have to promise me one thing'' i said to him.

''Sure, anything'' he answered.

''You have to promise that you wount let Jamie in here until i stop...moving. Until im dead'' i said. Doc nodded.

Doc then put me under. Soon it was dark, and i greeted it with happiness, i knew Mel was gonna get her happy ending.

Jamie POV.

''No!'' i screamed and ran. I needed to get out of here. I cant let Wanda die. I ran through big plaza and then field where Jared, Kyle and Ian worked. I wanted to go to Doc's. I wanted him to tell me that he's not gonna hurt Wanda. But before i could get out of there, Jared caught me. Tears were still rolling down my cheeks. This cant be happening.

''Jared, let me go. I need to talk to Doc!'' i half-yelled, and i struggled against him.

''Why? what's happening? Why are you crying?'' he asked.

''It's Wanda'' i cried.

''Did she hurt you?'' Jared half-yelled.

''What? No!'' i said and Jared hugged me. We were always like brothers. I cried into his shoulder. I cant tell anyone, they wount belive me.

''Jamie, im sorry. I need to do this'' she half-whispered. my head snapped up, tears rolling down my cheeks. Tears started to rolling down her cheeks too. Jared, Ian and Kyle frowned. They dont like Wanda. But i love Wanda. She's like sister to me. I love her as much as Mel.

''No, Wanda! You dont! Please, i need you'' i cried as i ran to her. And it's true. I do need her.

''No you dont Jamie, you need her'' Wanda whispered and hugged me. I felt everyone's eyes on us. She pulled back She nodded to Jeb and went to him as they started to move again.

''Wanda! Please!'' i yelled after them but i wasn't sure that they heard me. I do love Wanda, she is my sister. Jared came to me, frowning.

''I hope you are happy, now!'' i yelled to Jared's face. It was his fault. He hated Wanda. Wanda is gonna die because of him. I wanted Mel back but there's must be another way. I need to save Wanda.

''What? Jamie..what's going on?'' he asked me. I punched him in face. He didn't expect it and stumbled back, holding his jaw. Ian and Kyle came to us. It felt really good hitting someone. To take all my anger out on someone. But how can she do this to me!

''Jamie, what's wrong with you, man?'' Ian asked me.

''Out of my way!'' i yelled and pushed them aside. I ran after Jeb and Wanda. I made it to Doc's and ran inside. I saw Mel lieing on one of the cot's. I looked at Doc, he held Wanda. She was absolutely stunning. I dont know how to describe it. But she wasn't a worm like i had imagined. She was like little silver ball. She was glowing and moving in Doc's hand.

''Doc! Put her in one of those cryotanks!'' i yelled, searching for one. I found them and grabbed one and ran to Doc. We had them since Wanda teached to Doc how to take Souls out.

''Jamie, she dont want to'' Doc whispered and tears rolled down his cheeks. I frowned.

'' I need her Doc! I love her like a sister!'' i half-yelled to him. I opened cryotank and Doc let her slide in there. I sighed in relief. I took cryotank and sat down on Mel's side. I held cryotank strongly on my chest. Soon i heard someone behind me. I looked over my shoulder, it was Jared. I frowned. I turned to Mel again. She should wake up soon. Jared walked slowly next to Mel's other side and took her hand.

''Jeb told me'' he whispered. I nodded and then saw that Jared was looking at cryotank i was holding, i gripped it tighter.

''You have to kill it, Jamie. It's enemy. You have to'' he said. I frowned.

''I dont have to do anything. She's like a sister to me. I wount kill her!'' i said.

''Jamie...'' Jared began.

''He wount kill her. If you want to kill her then, over my dead body'' we heard someone say. Melanie.

''Mel!'' i yelled.

''Jamie'' she whispered. Jared looked at her. Like he used to, like old days. With love.

''Melanie'' he whispered.

''Jared'' Mel whispered. And then smacked his hand. ''You're not gonna kill Wanda. She's my sister'' Mel said. I felt myself smiling hugely.

''okay, okay. But she's still enemy and dangerous to us. I love you. I thought you were gone'' Jared said.

''I was trying to tell you that i was here, but Wanda wouldn't let me. She thought that if i told you, you would kill me and she cant give me back then'' she whispered.

''She was problably right.'' Jared said and kissed Mel. Ugh.

''I dont wanna disturb your moment or anything but what about Wanda?'' i asked. Mel pulled back and looked at me.

''We are going on a raid'' she said.

''Why?'' Jared asked.

''We are gonna bring Wanda a body'' Mel said in a 'duh' voice and smiled. I smiled too and hugged her, while Wanda was pressed in middle of us.

''Love you, Mel'' i whispered.

''Love you too'' she said and smiled.

''Are you sure about that?'' Jared asked.

''Yes'' Mel answered. And we helped her up. Few hours later Jared, Mel and I were ready. I wasn't leaving Wanda behind of course. She came with us, i wasn't leaving her with someone else, no way. We were running throught the desert, towards jeep. Soon we made it and i hopped on back seat, Jared and Mel were in car now and we were flying trought the desert. Soon we made it to highway. We were rideing towards Tucson. After hours of rideing, i fell asleep. Soon someone was shakeing me.

''Mmn..Few more minutes'' i mumbled. Someone shook me again.

''Cmon Jamie, we have to go, it's dark already'' Mel said. Oh right.

''Im up, im up'' i said as i stretched. I hopped out of car and closed the door. We started to move down the street. We pulled our hoods up.

''Mel, i wanna choose. I know how Wanda supposed to look like. Please?'' i said. Mel looked at me.

''Yea, okay. We both decide'' she answered me.

''Okay'' i said. Then i heard someone. I looked inside the house. She was sitting on a couch and reading. She was about like 17 or something. Like Mel. I knew that she looked like Wanda, that's how i imagined her.

''Mel, come here. That's her. I imagine Wanda like her'' i half-whispered. Mel came to me and peeked throught the window.

''Jamie, you are so totally right'' Mel said and smiled. ''Now, go down that street, no one's there. I bring her there'' she said.

''Okay'' i answered and me and Jared walked down that street. Soon, Mel came with that girl. She was perfect for Wanda.

''So, you see, these are my friends. They were helping me'' Mel smiled at that girl.

''Great'' she said and stretched her hand to Jared to take. Jared took her hand shook it a little and grabbed her. He had pretty tight grip, trust me. I've been wrestling with him. Before the girl could start to scream. I took Sleep out and sprayed it in her face. She fell asleep in second. I smiled.

''Im gonna take some clothes, no one is home and Wanda is gonna need some new clothes for her new body. And i see if there's some for me and the others'' Mel said and we nodded. We took her to jeep and waited for Mel. Jared was getting impatient. Soon Mel returned with a lot of bags full of food and clothes.

''So, i got some clothes for myself and others but mainly got them for Wanda. I also got some food for us and we can took rest to the caves'' she said and we started to drive. After hours of driveing she started to wake. We put her under again. I fell asleep then. Soon enough Jared was shakeing me up. I hopped out of the car and Mel took bags, Jared took the girl and I took Wanda and we started to ran to caves. Soon we made it. Ian, Jeb and Kyle were waiting for us.

''You guys are idiots'' Kyle said as soon as we made it to entrance.

''Kyle, you better shut up or i'll make you'' Mel said and gave him a death glare. I remember her doing that, it scared everyone. Seriosly, when she did that she was dead serious and scary.

''Im not scared of you Mel'' Kyle laughed. Everyone who knew Mel, gave him the look what said 'you better shut up, fast'.

''Oh, cmon, im not scared of Mel. What can she do to me? She's like 2 times smaller than me'' he said and smirked.

''I fucking dont have time for this'' Mel said. Lucky Kyle. Mel might be a girl but you dont want to mess with her. She can make your life a living hell.

I watched cryotank on my chest. Wanda.

''Guys, she's gonna wake soon so we have to take her to Doc so he can put Wanda in there'' i said, looking at Mel.

''Your right, i cant wait to see Wanda!'' Mel half-yelled. Jared and Ian took the girl and we headed to Doc's. We went throught the tunnels and fields. Everyone looked at us with big eyes and the girl's body that Ian and Jared carried. Soon we made it to Doc's. We went inside and put the girl on one of the cot's. I sat next to it with Wanda. Doc was already prepared. He cut scar open and took that soul out. He put it in cryotank. We will ship it on another planet. Then i let him take Wanda and he put her in there. She like flowed in there. He closed the wound and we waited. It was really fast actually. Mel came to Wanda's other side and sat down.

''Now all we have to do is wait'' Mel whispered, i nodded and we waited.

Wanda POV.

It was my end, but i had expected no more memories, no more thoughts or voices. What end was this?

The sun is setting - the colors are all pink and purple. I just came from soccer practise and im going home. I arrive home now and im going to eat. Im eating a sandwich. Im takeing my book and starting to read it. I read one of my favorite book. Someone is knocking on my door. I open the door and see a girl. She's beatiful.

This face. I know this face.

''Hi'' i say to her.

''Hi. My name is Melanie, im new in town and im lost..few friends are with me'' she say and smiles at me.

''Okay. Im going to help you'' i smile at her. I put my shoes on and closed the door.

''Where's your friends then?'' i ask.

''They are down that street'' she say and we walk down the street.

''These are my friends.'' she say. I see a boy and a man.

Jared, Jamie!

''Hello!'' i say. I reach my hand to man to take, but he grabbs me and has a tight grip. I want to scream but before i can, something is sprayed on my face.

Then someone said my name.

''Wanda, honey, wake up'' someone said. I remember the voice but i cant remember the face.

''Wanda? Can you hear me?'' a boy voice. I know that voice. Jamie. It's Jamie!

''Jamie..'' i breathed.

''Wanda! Doc..she's wakeing up. Give her some of that Awake'' Jamie said. I smelled rasberries and i was focused in a second. I slowly opened my eyelids. I blinked few times because of bright light.

''Wanda'' Jamie sighed.

''Wanda!'' someone yelled. Too loud. Then i was hugging someone, i pulled back and looked at her face. It was...me. I was confused.

''Wanda, it's me, Melanie'' she said. Melanie, it sounds familiar. Then memories of Mel and me were in my head. . It was Mel.

''Mel!'' i cried.

''Wanda'' Mel whispered. Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

''Good to see you back, Wanda'' Doc said and smiled.

''Doc? You promised me! Why would you brake your promise?'' i asked.

''Well, i didn't. You said dont let Jamie in. I didn't. He came by himself'' he said.

''Damn, i should of been more precise then. I told you i dont want to be a monster'' i whispered last part. I was suprised by my words especially that damn and new voice. It was strong but soft. It was loud and clear. Then, Mel grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face her.

''You listen to me Wanda. You are _not _a monster. There was already a Soul. She was a monster. You are not'' she said to me. I nodded. But i still didn't agree with it. I hopped down the cot and was grabbed in a hug. It was Jamie. I hugged him back tightly.

''How could you do that to me, Wanda? Did you think what it was gonna do to me when you would be gone?'' Jamie whispered in my ear.

''Im sorry, Jamie. I still think it would be better for all of you though'' i whispered back.

''No. I dont agree with that'' Jamie said as he pulled back. As soon as he pulled back i saw people who were standing there. Mel, Jamie, Jeb, Jared and Doc

''So, how long has it been?'' i asked.

''About 2 days. One day took us to find you a body'' Jamie said. My body. The Soul before me was Petals open to the Moon. I dont even know what i look like..

''Mel?'' i asked.

''Yeah?'' she said as she turned to me.

''How do i look like?'' i asked. She smiled.

''Come, i'll show you'' she said and took my hand. We went throught the caves i remember so clearly and made it to big plaza. Mel hold her hands infront of my eyes and guided me to mirror. She removed her hands and i gasped. I was beatiful. Well, body was. I was almost as tall as Mel, maybe few inches shorter. The body has great curves and it had chocolate brown, straight hair. Hair reached to my middle back. It has chocolate brown eyes with silver in them. They looked like liquid. I had heart-shaped face and full lips. The body looks gorgeous.

I was wearing grey jeans, white tank top which went lower than my waist, a long grey sweater, some shoes with pink and white which had DC logo and a heart shaped necklace with diamonds. **[ picture on profile] **Im guessing that Pet had this clothes on when Mel took her.

''You like?'' Mel asked.

''Yes, Mel. It's amazing'' i said.

''I picked it. I know how _you _supposed to look like. So i thought it looked like you'' someone said behind me. I saw Jamie behind me in the mirror. I turned around to face him.

''Jamie...it's great. That body looks great. Thanks'' i said as i hugged him.

''No. _You _look great'' he whispered. I smiled cause Jamie was always the person who can bring smile on my face. He's like a little brother. I pulled back.

''You know, you have a pretty tight grip'' Jamie laughed. I giggled with Mel.

''Come, you must be hungry'' Mel and Jamie took my hands and started to drag me to kitchen. I struggled against them. It seemed i was pretty strong. As i turned around to run i bumped into someone. It was Jared of course. He laughed and helped me up.

''Thanks Jared'' Mel said as she kissed him. I rolled my eyes.

''You welcome baby'' he smiled and chuckled. Jamie started to drag me again. I mouthed 'help' to Mel but she shook her head and they walked behind us with Jared.

''Jamie, im not hungry..really'' i said. ''I'd really like to sleep'' i whispered to him. Everyone were on kitchen this time. I didn't want their glares.

''Eat now, sleep later'' he said and dragged me faster. I shook my head. Old Jamie. Always hungry. Soon we passed the fields. Ian and some of other people were working there. I haven't learned their names yet. Everytime i saw Ian, i tensed. I was scared of him. Jamie must of noticed that my body tensed.

''Wanda? Is everything okay?'' he asked. I nodded. Ian walked behind Jared and Mel. I hated that he scared me. It was hard to walk when you know that person who wanna kill you is just few meters away. Soon we made it to kitchen. As we stepped in, everything went quiet.

A/N , so..I know it's so much different but i hope you all like it. Tell me what you think of it (:


End file.
